¿Amor? Enserio es Amor
by Sae-CagalliYulaZala
Summary: Karin Kurosaki estaba enamorada de un Shinigami y Ese Shinigami le correspondia aun que..... tendran algunos problemas. Ya que no quieres aceptar star enamorados soi mala para los summary's sorry Cap 3 arriba perdon x la tardanza
1. Encuentro

**Hola!! Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic, la verdad como no veo muchos chicos que escriban de este tipo de historias asi que aquí subo uno yo jaja se me hace bonita la pareja mmm spero le guste ya que lo hice en un solo tarde ahora si estaba inspirada.**

**MMM spero que les guste jiji mmm bueno ahora a explicar**

_letra en cursiva son recuerdos_

letra normal son realidad

-blabla blabla- es lo que hablan y hacen en ese instante

-(blabla)- son pensamientos de ellos

**Wenup pues espero les guste y a leer jeje**

_**Parejas:**Toushito y Karin_

_**¿Amor? Enserio es amor**  
_

Karakura un pueblo sumamente tranquilo para algunos, bello para la mayoría y para otros ni que decir un lugar de batalla mas. Claro que aquellos que creían esto eran los shinigamis que se encontraban viviendo ahí. Pero…… había uno de ellos que precisamente no creí eso…… Toushiro Hitsugaya un joven que aparentaba unos 12 o 13 años, con su color de pelo inusual blanco y sus ojos esmeralda. No dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que tan solo verla mostraban seguridad y fortaleza. Nadie hubira pensado que el gran Capitán Hitsugaya se había enamorado de una humana, pero no de una humana cualquiera………..

Nuestro amigo Toshiro se encontraba caminando rumbo a la casa que compartían con Orihime y Matsumoto. La cual esta ultima siempre se la pasaba bebiendo sake. En serio que pasaba por su cabeza de esa mujer, pensaba siempre Hitsugaya. Distraídamente voltio la cabeza ya harto de la plática que sostenían estas dos mujeres; y solo pudo ver del otro lado de la calle una cabellera negra sumamente familiar….

opoppo´popopopp

Por la calle iba caminando Kurosaki Karin, una joven de unos 12 años, próxima a cumplir 13 de tez un poco morena, su cabello lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos hacían que se viera realmente hermosa. Durante varios meses atrás había conocido a un chico que la había cautivado, un chico que aun que aparentara la misma edad que ella aun que no lo fuera le llego a tomar confianza, un chico sumamente atractivo.

Karin iba en dirección al parque que apenas habían inaugurado en Karakura hace 2 semanas, muchas personas no iban ya que a la gran mayoría les quedaba mas cerca el otro y creían que era más bello. Algo conveniente para ella, no querían que la cacharan tan pensativa. De repente unos ojos esmeraldas aparecieron en su mente nuevamente, ya estaba cansada, no quería confirmar algo que no quería, algo que a su edad era normal, no quería enamorarse…. Demasiado tarde Karin había terminado enamorándose de ese chico, que ya no había vuelto a ver.

Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar……………………

tytytytytyty

Mientras caminaba tratando de visualizar nuevamente a la chica, llegaban a su mente recuerdo, esos recuerdos que le fascinaban… claro fue el día que la conoció. Sin que se diera cuenta su rostro mostro una sonrisa…

_**+Flash Back+**_

_Iba caminando pacíficamente por una carretera de karukara no tenia mucho que hacer y de repente vio como un balón lo detuvo con su pie._

_-(Debe de ser de un niño de por aquí)-pensó_

_Giro la cabeza y ahí estaba un chica que lo veía un poco impresionada con un brillo especial en los ojos. Aun que a el también lo había impresionado procuro disimularlo_

_-¿Es tuyo?-pregunto serios_

_-s…si- contesto la chica_

_-Es peligroso. Ten mas cuidado- respondió con la misma seriedad_

_En ese instante le lanzo el balón a su dueña, la miro por unos instantes…. Su pelo negro un poco corto y sus ojos del mismo color…. Le atrajo la chica… se percato de lo que estaba pensando y desapareció de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible._

_**+Finish Flash Back+**_

Por fin la vio pero había algo que la hacia ver distinta, su pelo había crecido un poco y su cara… se veía preciosa…pero…¿Qué?¿Estaba preciosa? Dios ya lo estaba afectando demasiado…. Pero aun así estaba muy seria… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba a un nos pasos de ella. Prefirió no espantarla y se detuvo. Después de ello fue a dar una vuelta al nuevo parque… Y se puso a pensar que es lo que la chica aria allí; estaba muy solitario y tranquilo. Desvió la mirada para buscarla… Donde se había metido esa niña… y sintió una presencia tras de el. Al voltear se dio cuenta quien era. Demasiado tarde para esconderse…………

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dios cuanto faltaba para llegar al parque… ya había caminado bastante… pero aun así los recuerdos la inundaban…. Después de la primera vez que lo vio... no se lo saco de la mente.. bueno seamos realistas se distrajo un poco cuando se enojo por culpa de aquellos chicos de secundaria….

_**+Flash Back+**_

_De regreso de la cancha de futbol donde tiempo atrás habían tenido sus amigos y ella una discusión con chicos de secundaria. Vio a aquel chico de pelo extraño recargado en el barandal de la carretera con su celular, se veía realmente atractivo… Pero que rayos pensaba._

_-(Es el de esta tarde)- se dijo así misma en su mente, seguido de ello dejo a sus amigos atrás corriendo hacia el chico._

_-O..Oye- le grito uno de ellos pero no escucho_

_Cuando se acerco un poco mas el volteo a verla. Se miraron unos minutos y ella rompió el pequeño silencio_

_-Tú fuiste el que cogió mi balón ¿Verdad?- interrogo ella (dios que guapo era)_

_-si- contesto_

_-Gracias-(su voz es realmente… Karin que piensas por dios niña)_

_-de nada- al decir esto el volvió a prestar mas atención a su celular_

_-Oye, ¿de qué colegio eres?- pregunte creo que se sorprendió y puso una cara de buenos amigos (aun con esa cara se ve muy guapo)-_

_-aa!!- con cara de pocos amigos siguió- No soy de ninguna escuela, estoy ocupado vete_

_Procure no sorprender por como me contesto, pero en vez de eso lo vi bien, y sonreí._

_-Sabes jugar futbol ¿Verdad?-_

_-¿Quién sabe?-_

_-Tenemos un partido mañana ¿Juegas con nosotros?- le pregunte muy segura_

_-Oye- escuche y enseguida vi que me galo un amigo para hablar conmigo_

_-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le reclame a quien me galo_

_-¡No hagas eso Kurosaki!- Me reclamo uno- ¡Míralo bien! ¡Su pelo!_

_-¡Se lo a decolorado!_

_-Y sus ojos dan miedo- con ese comentario volteo sus ojos un poco irritados- ¿No es miembro de una banda?_

_-¡No invites a alguien así a nuestro equipo!_

_-De todas formas, ¿Cómo puede un enano como ese ser bueno jugando futbol?- con ese comentario el se enfureció y grito_

_-¿¡Que has dicho!?-ya estaba molesto-¿¡quien demonio es el enano!?_

_-No hemos dicho eso…- pero no termine ya que se brinco el barandal y empezó a caminar por la carretera-Oye- grite- Espera- volví a insistir en verdad quería que fuera._

_Volví a sonreír, tenia un plan que no iba a fallar.._

_-En ese caso….- le pegue al balón, iba con mucha velocidad y fuerza….y…_

_Mi nuevo amigo dio un salto y regreso el balón con mayor velocidad y fuerza con que yo la había mandado dio una maro meta por causa de haber golpeado el balón; cayo en sus dos piernas en el piso y el balón fue a dar en la cara de uno de mis compañeros.. los demás quedaron impresionado.. al igual que yo estática, pegada en el piso, ese chico me llamaba mas la atención; guapo, serio, inteligente y atlético, vaya que era un gran partido. El no presto mucha importancia prefirió sacudir su pantalón.. trago saliva y dijo- Bien!!-serrando mi puño_

_-¡¡Increíble!!-_

_-¡¡Increíble!!-_

_-¡¡Genial!!- expresaron mis amigos, en un minuto ellos rodearon a este chico, ni se dio cuenta, en su cara se vio algo de sorpresa e incomodidad_

_-¿De donde eres?, ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Hitsugaya Toushiro- contesto cansado (A si que a si se llama eh!! Hasta eso es genial su nombre como el… p..pero Karin que rayos piensas enserio tu y tu hermano han cambiado mucho)_

_-Toushiro, ¿eh? Me gusta tu nombre-_

_-Toushiro ¿te decoloraste el cabello?-_

_-Tu corte de cabello es increíble Toushiro-_

_Mis compañeros no dejaban de hacerle preguntas a mi nuevo amigo Toushiro. Parecía algo incomodo, claro quien no se sentiría así si lo estaban casi acosando. Yo me mantenía atrás de todos ellos con los brazos cruzado hasta que su sentí una presencia realmente horrenda cerca de donde estábamos. Mira hacia aquella dirección instantáneamente (Esa sensación otra vez) me dije de nuevo. Sonó el celular de Toushiro y escuche a mis compañeros decirle algo_

_-Toushiro ¿a donde vas?-_

_-Tengo cosas que hacer- contesto el-¡Lo Siento!¡No puedo ayudar!- grito_

_Solo escuche como le grito algo uno de mis amigos. Cuando voltee de nuevo ya no estaba, me pareció algo raro._

_**+Finish Flash Back+**_

Cuando me di cuenta ya esta en el parque. Pero de repente sintio la precensia de alguien atras de ella...Cuando voltio no habia nadie. Haci que decidio volver a caminar, pero nuevamente esa precensia aparecio lejos pero aparecio...Ahora si iba a saber quien es...Camino por unos 3 o 4 minutos y encontro a esa persona. Ya estaba a unos pasos de el y volteo; la miro sorprendido... y ella solo se dijo en la mente.

-(Toushiro)-

_Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

**Bueno dejen muchos reviews**


	2. Compromiso

_**Hola xicos!! **_

_**como stan bueno aqui sta el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic **_

_**spero les guste ya k me e esforzado muxo jaja.**_

**_Bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen_**

_**lo ago sin fin de lucro**_.

_letra en cursiva **son recuerdos**_

letra normal _**son realidad**_

-blabla blabla- **_es lo que hablan y hacen en ese instante_**

-(blabla)- _**son pensamientos de ellos**_

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:**_

**¿Amor? Enserio es Amor II**

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes; era sumamente incomodo estar ahí, el silencio no era buena señal que rayos estaban haciendo se comportaban como dos niños chiquitos que no sabían que hacer cuando se les presentaba a alguien.

Karin se encontraba desconcertada que rayos hacia el ahí, se suponía que hace muchos meses se había ido con Ichi-nii a un lugar lejano, aun que su hermano mayor volvió después pero el no lo hizo.

Toushiro estaba en plano shock como rayos es que estaba ella ahí, se suponía que se alejo para que no lo viera, para que no se diera cuenta que la estaba siguiendo pero al parecer algo fallo; Enserio que le pasaba desde que volvió de la guerra con Aizen solo pensaba en ella. Por el amor de dios que le hizo esa niña para que lo atrapara. La voz de la chica lo saco del shock

-To...Toushiro ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nerviosa

-Hola!! Pues ¿que crees?-dijo el volviendo a la seriedad

-La verdad no se, mi hermano dijo que no regresarías en mucho tiempo-

-aaa Con que Kurosaki dijo eso…. Pues se equivoco (Maldito Kurosaki me las pagara)-

-mmm pero… ¿Por qué regresaste?-

-¿ah? Bu… bueno veras…... oye ¿por que me preguntas?-

-oh! Lo siento, no creí que te enojarías- dijo Karin con un tono de voz un poco fuerte- pero si quieres me voy

-haz lo que quieras-

-Bueno adiós que pases lindo día (Ash sigue siendo demasiado gruñón)- dios media vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en sentada en una banca del parque que se encontraba enfrente de una de las tantas fuentes que había por alrededor.

-(Maldito Toushiro!! Ah!!)- grito a si misma en su mente

**09090909090909090909090**

Mientras del otro lado del parque se encontraba Toushiro casi intentando matarse, como rayos la ignoro por completo que se creía el para decir eso. Vamos estaba nervioso; ella intentaba entablar una conversación y el mandaba ese esfuerzo al carajo por una simple palabra _–Haz lo que quieras-_

-¡¡Urra Hitsugaya eres genial ahora te detesta!! ¡¡Que sensible eres!!

Seamos realistas así te das cuenta que enamorarte de un humano es malo, incumplirías las reglas… Crees que correrías la misma suerte que tuvieron Kurosaki y Kuchiki…_ -No!! Definitivamente No!!-_ dios ellos si que eran afortunados. En plena batalla cada uno se dio cuenta de lo que sentían hacia el otro. Byakuya les había dado permiso que podrían empezar a salir hace que 5 meses y ahora ya se iban a casar que afortunados.

**+9789787978797879787978:**

_**Mientras en la casa Kurosaki**_

-Ichigo por el amor de dios ¿¡Que te crees para poder dirigirte así de mí!? DIOS- Grito una joven de cabellos negros y largos; piel blanca como el hielo y ojos violetas, llevaba puesto unos pantalones entubados color violeta con franjas azul y una blusa azul cielo de tirantes con un escote en forma de "v" ajustaba que dejaba ver muy poco los encantos de esta chica y su escultural cuerpo, Su cabello iba amarrado con una media cola que la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa de lo que era.

-Rukia por favor deja así las cosas estas bien así, solo por que te dije que a nadie le importaría como ibas te pones así- dijo Kurosaki Ichigo, un chico alto de tez morena, cabello de un color anaranjado y ojos castaños; traía puesto una playera de manga larga color hueso y un chaleco café, sus pantalones vaquerón color café y hueso le quedaba perfecto. Hacia lucir un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de sus 17 años

-Que te creías Ichigo, a nosotras las mujeres nos importa muchísimo eso. Ash!! Mejor olvídalo y vámonos-

-Rukia por favor no te enojes- le susurro en su oído, haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-Ichigo por favor vámonos- dijo suplicando- o no llegaremos

-Esta bien… pero a la próxima no te me escapas-

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación de Ichigo. Tenían una reunión con Urahara y Byakuya para arreglar unos asuntos para su boda. Que se realizaría dentro de un año por petición de la sociedad de almas.

**:050505050505050505050:**

Toushiro se encontraba recostado en la cama en su cuarto el cual compartía con Matsumoto, pero ella no se encontraba ya que había salido con Orihime a comprar la cena. Esperaba que no Matsumoto hiera entrar a Orihime que comprara comida normal (jaja pobre de ellos). De repente sintió que su celular sonaba…. Que rayos ahora un hollow aparecía…. Pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a que Ichigo le llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki?- contesto con voz enojada

-Hitsugaya podrías venir a la tienda de Urahara por favor junto con Matsumoto y Orihime por favor es que tenemos que decirles algo importante-

-Yo salgo para allá pero las chicas no están aquí llámale a Matsumoto….. y ¿Dime de que van a hablas?-

-Bueno tu ya sabes que Rukia y yo estamos preparando la boda, en realidad solo mi familia, los Capitanes de la sociedad de almas y Urahara sabían de esto-

-Eso quiere decir que ni tus amigos sabían que estabas saliendo con Rukia-

-S..Si bueno es que la sociedad de almas dijo que nadie supiera mas que ustedes-

-De acuerdo y… ¿Quiénes irían?-

-Toushiro haces muchas preguntas no crees-

-Cállate y si no quieres contestar no lo hagas nos vemos allá- colgó enojado lo único que quería saber es si iría su familia.

-(Maldición Toushiro deberías de olvidarte de esa humana aparte NO estas enamorada de ella, NO, No lo estas Hitsugaya tu y una humana NUNCA)-

Después de reprenderse mentalmente, salió a la tienda de Urahara para encontrarse con su teniente y Orihime a mitad de la calle al parecer ya les habían llamado.

Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara se encontró con los amigos de los dos shinigamis con caras que con solo verlos parecían preocupados e intrigados.

Una vez que Ishida, Orihime, Chado, Matsumoto, Renji y el entraron ala sala que se encontraba atrás de la tienda. Encontraron a la familia de Ichigo bien vestido. El padre de Ichigo llevaba puesto un traje de noche, mientras Yuzu una falda color oro al igual que sus zapatillas mientras su blusa era color blanco de tirantes que hacían que sus cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos se viera hermosa. Pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue como iba la pequeña Karin iba con su cabello negro largo agarrado con en una fuente junto con una mechones que le caían en la cara. Llevaba puesto un corsé color negro que realzaba un poco su pequeño y prominente pecho junto con una bolerita color blanco; con destellos plateados. Llevaba puesta una minifalda blanco que llevaba un cinturón negro con unas pequeñas calaveras como adorno. Qué hacia resaltar sus bellas piernas largas. Y sus zapatos Negro con blanco terminaban su hermoso conjunto. El Capitán Hitsugaya casi se le caí la baba de tan solo observarla un minuto. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Ichigo no paso desapercibido las miradas que capitán Hitsugaya le enviaba a su hermana. Así que ideo un plan para juntar a esos dos ya que su hermana unas cuantas veces había mirado al Capitán. Rukia esta de acuerdo pero suplan dentro de poco se iría al carajo por culpa de la sociedad de almas.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**

Después que la noche anterior anunciaron la boda de Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo ante amigos y la sociedad de almas. Esta última hizo un borlote ya que todos pensaban que la Kuchiki Rukia se iba a casar con un mejor prospecto. Según ellos pero al fin y al cabo terminaron aceptando la decisión de Byakuya-taicho.

Toushiro viajo ese mismo día a la sociedad de las almas ya que querían mandarle una misión muy importante.

Tras a ver vuelto de la Sociedad de las almas. El capitán Hitsugaya se en camino hacia el parque donde se encontró con la pelinegra hace 2dias ya. Tenia que reflexionar sobre la propuesta que le dieron.

Era muy buena pero no quería alejarse por tanto tiempo pero…. Seria lo mejor

**lololololololololololo**

_**Bueno ya emos terminado el segundo capitulo, lamento muchismo **_

_**el retraso pero como acabo de entrar a la prepa (turno de la tarde) no me alcanzael tiempo jaja **_

_**ustedes sabran pero bueno spero les guste; bueno ai partes como k o se les entiende bn, pero pronto lo arreglare.**_

_**Dejen muchos reviews si??**_

_**weno se les sgradece enormemente el apoyo a los k dejaron su comentario y prometere actualizar mas rapido ok?**_

_**byebye**_


	3. Desición

**Oola mina waaa no maa hace añinez k no pasaba x aka**

**bueno pues aki sta la tercera parte de mi fic**

**creo k me e olvidado de esto pero ahora si juro**

**iper juro k subire prontin el siguiente**

**capitulin zale espero k les guste algo corto pero hize **

**l mas k pude jaja**

* * *

Su decisión ya estaba tomada, se iría a esa misión…… tan solo, lo último que quería hacer ese día era despedirse de la hermana de Kurosaki. Ya tenia todo listo se iría esa noche. Salió de la casa de Orihime para encaminarse a la escuela de Karin. Aun que fuera de lejos se despediría, ella seria la única. Iba tan concentrado en si mismo que no se dio cuenta que Ichigo le hablaba... hasta que llego y le pego en la espalda.

-Hola!!! Toushiro- saludo el peli naranja

-Que es Capitán Hitsugaya – remilgo el chico [con unas venitas tipo anime]

-Bueno…. mmmmmm hoy va a ver una cena para seguir con el festejo del compromiso ¿No vienes?- (Que venga no quiero que se eche a perder la gran idea que planee)

-Lo siento Kurosaki tengo ya otros compromisos hoy- (No le puedo decir que me voy, no quiero que sepan)

-Vamos Toushiro será divertido- (Vamos enano, TIENES QUE IR es por el bien de mi hermana)

-Lo intentare- (Maldito Kurosaki de seguro Karin ya salió)

-Bueno te esperamos a las 9:00 en el Restaurante que esta a 3 Calles de la Escuela de Karin, Adiós Toushiro - (Espero que vayas)

-Kurosaki!! Es Capitán Hitsugaya-

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-,.,-,.,-

Mientras en la escuela de la hermana de Ichigo se encontraba Rukia esperando a que esta apareciera para decirle sobre la cena que iban a hacer. Pero ya tardaba mucho esa niña, que estaría haciendo para tardar tanto…………. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos ……………………………………………… 10 minutos ………………………………………..… 15 minutos ……………………………………………………………. 30 minutos ………………………………………………………………………… y decido entrar a la escuela para enterarse que habían salido temprano todos los del salón de Karin.

-Rayos!!!- maldijo- (que mala suerte, pero tendré que encontrarla en algún lado)- pero algo la distrajo, algo raro…. Que era esa fuerza que provenía cerca de ahí era muy fuerte que podría llamar a varios hollows al parecer crecía a cada segundo- (¿Quién podría despedir tanto poder espiritual?)

La chica pelinegra salió corriendo de aquel lugar para dirigirse a donde provenía aquella presencia, le preocupaba que los hollows llegaran a atacar a los civiles. Cuando llego vio a su cuñada jugando fútbol con sus amigos, pero ¿como era que aquella joven despedía tanto poder?, pero ahora era importante detener a la muchacha para que dejara de despedir aquel poder.

-KARIN!!! KARIN!!!- grito a todo pulmón la shinigami para llamar la atención de esta pero al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención y lo que ella temía sucedió. El cielo rápidamente se nublo y se vio como se iba rasgando, abriendo una puerta donde un menos salía de el. Pronto Rukia dejo su gigai en un árbol para que nadie lo viera y se lo llevar. Pronto Karin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se detuvo, sus demás amigos la observaron con curiosidad.

-Karin ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el mas cercano a ella

-Eh!?..... si em… chicos es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, al parecer va a.. Llover-

-Pero Karin esto cuando nos a im…- pero su compañero fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión cerca de ahí y vieron como un árbol caí

-Chicos vámonos- grito otro compañero que se encontraba en la portería- No se que sucede pero es mejor irnos

-Karin vámonos-

-Si- dijo esta pero una vez que vio que sus compañeros se alejaron lo suficiente regreso para ver que estaba sucediendo exactamente y en eso pudo ver como su cuñada era severamente lastimada por un Hollow. Milagrosamente un chico de pelo plateado llega a salvarla y aponer punto final con aquella batalla.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Rukia se encontraba peleando con aquel menos; era muy poderoso, ella sola no podría vencer a ese monstruo, si Ichigo estuviera con ella no tendrían tanto problema como ahora ella lo tenía.

-(Maldición no puedo es demasiado poderoso)- desvió muy poco la mirada para ver si Karin se había ido, pero en ese instante sentía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Al parecer el menos la había lastimado. Sentía que iba cayendo al vacio, se estaba preparando para el impacto que nunca llego ya que sintió como alguien la cachaba en el aire, con esfuerzo abrió un poco los ojos para ver a un chico de pelo plateado.

-Hitsugaya Taicho ¿C… Como llego- pero fue interrumpida por este

-Kuchiki-san debes de descansar no hables por ahora-

-Pero…-

-Ningún pero… Kurosaki se enojaría mucho- dicho esto la deposito en los pies de un árbol para que descansara, cuando la dejo fue directo a atacar al menos, no tardo mas de 5 minutos y los derroto. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a donde se encontraba Rukia y vio que junto a ella estaba Karin. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa salió a flote, cuando se dio cuenta de ello la borro inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Karin?-

-Toushiro pues estaba por aquí jugando futbol-

- Y por que no te fuiste cuando sentiste el peligro- reclamo el chico

-Que querías que hiciera que me fuera como una cobarde, no señor, yo soy así-

-Karin eres una testaruda imprudente, por lo menos hubieras pensado en las demás personas que estaban contigo-

-¿Crees que no lo hago?- (Es un tonto)

-Mejor discutamos en otro momento, ahí que llevar a Kuchiki-san con Urahara para que la cure- dicho esto el peli plateado la cargo por la espalda y empezaron a caminar. Durante en transcurso Karin llamo a su hermano para avisarle lo ocurrido y, decirle que lo vería en la Casa de su sensei.

Después de varios minutos de caminar llegaron a casa de Urahara donde se encontraba un preocupado e histérico Ichigo.

-¡¡Karin!! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ichigo un poco alterado

-Si estoy bien hermano… pero Kia-chan no se si esta bien- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su cuñada y amiga

-Rukia…. Lo siento Rukia debí de haber ido cuando sentí ese inmenso poder…. Lo siento- decía el chico en un susurro- ¡¡URAHARA!! DIME QUE LA PUEDES CURAR- grito ahora el chico quitándole a Toushiro de los brazos a Rukia.

-Kurosaki ten cuidado… el menos que la ataca la lastimo bastante abajo del abdomen… creo que tiene una pequeña hemorragia interna- dijo el chico con un poco de sangre en la ropa

-Gracias Toushiro…. Enserió Gracias-

-De nada Kurosaki, pero ¿no seria mejor llevarla a un hospital?-

-Es cierto hermano, aquí no le pueden hacer mucho-

-Pero a que hospital la llevamos y como explicamos las heridas, y le sangrado-

-Kurosaki-kun enserió que te olvidas de tus amigo eh!!- dijo una voz un poco aguda. Todos voltearon y vieron a Ishida parado en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.- Vamos si quieres que Rukia no siga perdiendo mas sangre y sea más fácil su recuperación.

Seguido de esto los 2 salieron como relámpagos hacia el hospital de la familia de Ishida sin antes decir que los llamarían si sucedía algo. Urahara cerró su tienda para irse con los demás al hospital ya que no podían estar tranquilos ahí sin saber nada. Toushiro y Karin se fueron caminando tranquilamente para avisar a los demás de lo sucedido. Los dos permanecían callados ya que no sabían que decir; llegaron a la parte donde los caminos se dividían, el iría a avisarle a Orihime y a su Matsumoto mientras que ella a su familia. Se despidieron con la mano y se fueron por su camino.

Al poco rato se volvieron a encontrar en el hospital, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde la aparición del Hollow y Rukia no salía de la sala de cirugía. Así que Karin, Yuzu, Orihime y Toushiro fueron a al cafetería a comer algo. Mientras La hermana pequeña de Yuzu y Orihime pedían algo Toushiro le pidió a Karin que fueran a dar un vuelta para "despejar su mente". Cuando vieron que llegaron a un pequeño jardín un poco alejado de donde venían se sentaron en un banca y….

* * *

**Bueno aki termina el fic spero k les aya justado y**

**dejen muxozz reviews oki?**

**dejen sujerencias por favor, comentarios o insultos**

**jaja los acepto mui bn  
**


End file.
